Dull Doll
by gemerl720 post
Summary: This fanfiction is a spoof of the episode from SpongeBob: "Ghost Host." Tails Doll is on the road with his car on Halloween night to torture someone. Unfortunately, his car crashed that he has to temporarily live with someone who is afraid of Tails Doll. Eventually, things get really boring for the victim who is used to seeing all of his tricks.


One dark and foggy night on October at Emerald Town, a black and hoodless Porsche with purple bat wings on the back of the car is revving on the road.

"Ack, curse this stupid dense fog! I can't even see the damn road with my stuffed toy eyes." Grumbled Tails Doll.

Tails Doll could not see very well because it is a foggy night in the middle of the road. Without warning, he ran over an oil slick while he is unable to see the road. His car spun out of control making him dizzy that he is going to throw up. He crashed right at the tree off of the road; the air bag quickly inflates hitting Tails Doll in the face. Tails Doll's nose begins to bleed; strangely, he is a stuffed toy although. He sees his damaged car after getting hit by a tree. And then he vomited after spinning around on the road.

"Oh no, my car is ruined." Whimpered Tails Doll.

His car wheezes as the car disintegrates into pieces. He pulls out his iPhone and calls his insurance agent.

"Hello, Progressive Car Insurance. I crashed into a tree during a foggy night and I cannot seem to find a home. Where should I live?" Said Tails Doll.

The fog clears up on the road revealing the neighborhood of Emerald Town. He glances to the yellow house that resembles to a head of Tails. The house had hatched an idea for Tails Doll. Tails Doll decides to live with a neighbor of Emerald Town.

Meanwhile, at Tails' house, he is sitting on the couch watching TV. Abruptly, the TV turns into static on the screen. And then the screen went black and everything is strangely quiet. A jump scare of Tails Doll pops out of the TV scaring Tails like a 3D TV without glasses.

"Yikes, it's Tails Doll!" Yelped Tails.

"I'm trapped here in your house while my car is getting fixed, so I'm here to torment you!" Cackled Tails Doll.

His two tails turn into snake head like appendages scaring Tails. Tails screams and he hurtles out of the house and went to Knuckles' house next to Tails' house. He repeatedly knocks on Knuckles' door like a jack hammer. Knuckles opens the door and Tails accidentally bangs Knuckles on the head that Tails thought the door is still closed. He crushes Tails' arm and Tails says "Knuckles, Tails Doll is in my house and he is going to do the Tails Doll Curse to me!"

"TAILS! FOR THE LAST TIME, TAILS DOLL IS A FAKE AND HE IS NOT REAL. NOBODY BELIEVES IN TAILS DOLL ANYMORE!" Yelled Knuckles boisterously.

Knuckles shuts the door in front of Tails. He ran to Sonic's house next to Knuckles' house instead to warn him about Tails Doll. Tails knocks on Sonic's door and he cries "Sonic, there is an emergency. Tails Doll is in my house and-"

"Tails Doll?!" Interrupted Sonic.

He ran out of the house and places a "For Sale" sign while he has his boxes packed up. A moving truck stops in the middle of the street and Sonic climbs onto the truck.

"Step on it!" Exclaimed Sonic.

The driver quickly stomps on the gas pedal that the truck accelerates in great speed. Tails hears a cry for help at Tails' house. It reveals that his pet Chao has been harassed by Tails Doll.

"JUNIOR!" Cried Tails.

He dashed back to his house and bursts through the door. It looks like Tails Doll is going to slaughter the Tails Chao.

"Release him and don't you dare kill my poor little pet!" Demanded Tails.

"Chill, Tails. I'm here to pet the innocent Chao; come on, pet him." Convinced Tails Doll.

Tails is so relieved about Tails Doll trying to kill his beloved pet. But Tails Doll is actually petting the Tails Chao in front of Tails. Strangely, the Tails Chao is not facing to Tails. As the Tails Chao turns to Tails, it screeches in front of Tails as a bloody, demonic version of it with black eyes and red pupils. It has razor sharp claws with blood splattered all over it while it has a Tails Doll like antenna. Tails screams in fear about the demonic Tails Doll Chao. The real Tails Chao appears out of nowhere next to Tails.

"Junior, you're alive." Said Tails.

Tails is so happy about his pet Chao staying alive. Tails Doll cackles about the terrifying prank to Tails.

"It never felt so good to terrify the two tailed fox in this house." Bragged Tails Doll.

"No need to worry, Junior." He said to Junior.

A fiery aura is radiating around Tails Doll and the house.

"Don't get to excited Tails! That was the easy one." Warned Tails Doll.

The next day, Tails is walking home from buying the auto parts for his vehicles. Suddenly, Tails' house had turned into a Monster House. The door opens and its tongue had coiled up Tails. He screams as he got caught by his own house. And then Tails' House ingests and devours Tails. The door of Tails' house had shut after eating Tails.

At nighttime, Tails is going to bed and he says goodnight to his Tails Chao. He turns off the light making the room dark. A terrible hissing sound under his bed has caused Tails to have difficulty sleeping. He got out of the bed and landed on the floor. The floor had turned into quicksand and Tails is unable to be free at all. A headcrab leaps out under the bed and it mauls Tails alive while he screams. Tails Doll is at the desk and he evilly laughs at Tails.

In the next, next morning, Tails is in the bathroom getting out of shower and he slips on a puddle of bleach and falls onto the floor. His skin is burning due to the high acidity; even his fur is removed from the bleach as well. He screams in terrible pain.

After he leaves the bathroom, Tails is now at the kitchen. He is eating his toast for breakfast. Suddenly, a scary clown jump scares and grabs Tails alive.

"I've got you now you little balloon!" Quoted the scary clown, as he cackles.

Tails is startled a little bit and he chuckles with the clown and Tails Doll is at the dining room. "You really got me, Tails Doll. Good one." Complimented Tails.

"You're welcome, Tails." Winked Tails Doll.

Tails got out of the chair and he left the kitchen to go to the living room. The lights flicker on and off in the living room as Tails plans to go grocery shopping. All of the windows had been shut that it is making the room dark. A glowing red eerie light appears in front of Tails. He uses the flashlight to see, and the light from the flash light reveals Tails Doll in its innocent version.

"Hello there, would you like to play?" Asked Tails Doll calmly in its cute look. "Come play with me. Play... Play..."

And then it turns into its demonic form.

"Play... Come play with me, my child," Grinned Tails Doll, in a demonic voice. "Come play with me."

Tails Doll jump scares Tails; unfortunately, for Tails Doll, Tails was not scared of it at all. After his trick, he turned back into its normal form; he was concerned about the fact that scaring Tails is becoming stale.

"Tails, why aren't you astonished?" Asked Tails Doll.

"Well, you have been here for a long time..." Stuttered Tails. "I have seen all of your tactics the whole time in my life."

Tails Doll's heart was broken that he starts to whimper.

"I have been tormenting you for a very long time; but now, you weren't scared of me anymore. Well, I guess I have to quit my Creepypasta icon reputation." Sighed Tails Doll, in depression.

"No, Tails Doll. What I mean is that I was so used to seeing it, no biggie," Commented Tails. "You have to torture someone other than me."

"I hate to admit it, but that it's such an excellent idea." Agreed Tails Doll.

At the forest, here is a house owned by Team Chaotix. Tails and Tails Doll sneak behind the house. He floats above the ground and peeps through the window; Tails Doll goes through the window. Tails Doll hides in the shadows and crawls along it. Vector the Crocodile is playing the Scary Maze game on the laptop. Tails Doll gets inside the monitor without being watched. Vector is in the middle of stage 1 of the maze. Suddenly, he sees Tails Doll in the screen with an evil laugh. That did not work; instead, he turns demonic while opening its mouth to reveal a bunch of teeth roaring at the user. But, that scaring process is not going out so well either. He turns into its normal form and growls in frustration that he pops out of the screen.

"Roar, Roar! Come on, be scared of me already. Roar, Roar," Yelled Tails Doll in a regular voice. "Oh never mind."

Tails Doll floats away out of the house. Vector was not scared of Tails Doll at all. He is minding his own business trying to finish level 3 on the Scary Maze game. Suddenly, the screamer pop up had startled Vector. Charmy the Bee laughed at Vector about the Scary Maze prank. Tails Doll floats back to Tails as he exited the house. Both Tails and Tails Doll left the house to attempt Tails Doll to scare someone else yet again.

At the playground, Cream the Rabbit is minding her own business playing with her jump rope. Tails Doll is about to kill Cream the Rabbit with an axe. While Cream is minding her own business hoping with her jump rope, the jump rope whipped Tails Doll at the face like a girl smacking the boy in the face as Tails Doll attempted to torment Cream the Rabbit. He slides to Tails on the ground after getting whipped.

"I feel tired; I want to take a break from my job. I want to live in a yellow house with pointy ears and a plasma screen television at the living room." Said Tails Doll.

"Sure Tails Doll, you can take a break. You know what they say, work can wear you out. Right Tails Doll?" Replied Tails.

Two weeks later, it is Halloween in the afternoon. Tails is going to his house to bring in some snacks. As Tails opens the door, there are lots of Creepypasta characters throwing a great party. Skull Kid is dancing on the rug, King Boo hangs around with Tails Doll on the couch, and all of a variety of Creepypasta icons are playing games and trashing the house. Tails Doll is watching the football game on the plasma screen TV. It had provoked Tails that he wanted all of the guests out.

"That's it! Everyone, get out of my house. You're destroying my private property!" Demanded Tails.

"Ok folks, party's over. Time to go." Announced King Boo.

Every party guest is leaving the house including King Boo. After every guest left the house, Tails unplugged the TV to talk to Tails Doll and he sits next to Tails Doll.

"Tails Doll, we need to talk," Said Tails, sternly. "Look at yourself, you are just an ordinary useless stuffed doll who sits on a couch doing nothing."

"You're right, I am a shell of my former self. But, I need my reputation back and become an icon of Creepypasta again." Confessed Tails Doll.

"Good, now get out of this couch and get horrifying!" Encouraged Tails.

Tails Doll gets off of the couch and floats in midair.

"Right, it's time to get serious." Declared Tails Doll.

That Halloween night, Amy Rose is skipping on the street to go trick-or-treating. Tails and Tails Doll are hiding under a bush.

"Ready Tails Doll?" Asked Tails.

"Yes, I am ready to get demonic." Replied Tails Doll with a confident attitude.

Tails Doll leaps out of the bush in a demonic form roaring at Amy. She thought it was Tails dressing up as Tails Doll. "Nice costume, Tails." Complimented Amy.

"Thanks, that's very nice. Do you want to play with me?" Asked Tails Doll in a demonic voice.

Abruptly, he startles Amy with a jump scare. It did not scare Amy, but she clapped for her entertainment. Tails Doll turns into its normal form, and then Amy gave Tails Doll a hug. Amy says "Oh Tails, you have the best costume you ever dressed up as."

"Ugh, this isn't working out." Tails Doll grumbled.

Tails Doll gets off of Amy and she says goodbye to Tails Doll. She goes back to trick-or-treating throughout the neighborhood. Tails Doll comes to Tails, and Tails grabs onto Tails Doll. He jumps in the air and spins his two tails in the air. Tails is a helicopter while he is carrying Tails Doll with his arms. He is flying to Big the Cat's house at the Mystic Ruins.

Two hours later, Tails and Tails Doll have arrived to Big the Cat's house at the Mystic Ruins. Tails landed on the ground and releases Tails Doll. Big the Cat is going fishing at the pond next to his house while Froggy is watching him fish. While he is fishing, Tails Doll's reflection on the pond in a demonic version rises. Tails Doll hisses and the pond's reflection vanishes. Big the Cat gasped. "Ha! He deserves it." Chuckled Tails.

Big's fishing rod has been hooked. "I think I caught a fish." Said Big.

Tails Doll and Tails leaves Big's block and sits in the middle of the forest. He is very sad and turns back into its normal form. His antenna turns blue for depression. "It's no use, Tails. I cannot scare anyone at all; maybe they do not believe and care about me anymore." Accepted Tails Doll.

Suddenly, Tails' brain just hatched an idea to save Tails Doll's reputation. He whispers in front of Tails Doll's ear for a plan; Tails Doll's antenna turns red as he grins devilishly.

That Halloween night, the whistling wild wind whips in the nighttime above Knuckles' house at Emerald Town. Knuckles is getting ready for bed. He is at his bedroom and he is putting his slippers on. The alarm clock glows with an eerie, ghostly echo. It creepily sings the lyrics of "Can You Feel the Sunshine?" It exploded into bits with gears, and Knuckles is flying to a canyon with an electric storm. "Ugh, where am I? And what's going on around here?" Asked Knuckles.

The ground begins to shake in the canyon and it opens a fissure with fire. Knuckles falls straight down into the fiery fissure. He lands on a boat floating on the pool of lava in hell. A banshee shrieks in front of Knuckles and he yelps a bit. Lava begins to boil and form up a figure. "Knuckles... Knuckles... KNUCKLES!" Roared the lava, morphing into a gigantic and demonic Tails Doll. "I saw that you do not believe in Tails Doll, haven't you?"

"Tails Doll?" Whimpered Knuckles.

"Yes, the Tails Doll Curse!" Cackled Tails Doll.

Tails Doll smashes his fist onto the lava causing the boat to fly back to Knuckles' house while he screams. The boat crashes towards to the wall of Knuckles' bedroom into pieces. "Tails Doll is not real. Tails Doll is not real." Muttered Knuckles in fear.

"Tails Doll isn't real? Tails Doll isn't real? YOU DON'T CARE AND BELIEVE IN TAILS DOLL!" Echoed Tails Doll.

The pieces of the boat are morphing into tiny Dark Chaos. They had jumped and bit Knuckles all over him. He screams in pain while they sink their teeth with his skin bleeding. The entire room went pitch black. Knuckles was transported into the living room with a glowing red mirror. In the middle of the room with a bit of light, an innocent version of Tails Doll appeared. "Hello there, would you like to play with me? Come play with me. Play... Play..." Said Tails Doll.

Knuckles whimpers and he shivers in fear. Tails Doll becomes demonic and he says "Play... Come play with me my child... Come play with me..."

Tails Doll jump scares Knuckles alive and he ran out of the house and he screams "TAILS DOLL IS REAL! TAILS DOLL IS REAL!"

Tails comes out behind the couch and hugs the normal Tails Doll. "Tails Doll, you did it. You got your confidence back; I am so proud of you." Said Tails.

"Thanks for helping me, old pal. What would we do without you? A couple of weeks ago, my car is all fixed, so I have to go torture some victims with the curse." Replied Tails Doll.

Tails Doll exits the house and hops onto the car. Before he leaves, he says "One more thing, I have left you a surprise."

And then Tails Doll's car drives away on the road. Tails sees a present on the floor. As he opens the present, a giant cobra emerges from the present. He screams as he sees the cobra. The cobra coils Tails around and devours him alive. Ironically, Tails had a good laugh. "Happy Halloween, Tails Doll." Greeted Tails.

The End.


End file.
